O Awkward Night
by Dracodoodle
Summary: Draco agrees to spend Christmas Eve with Scorpius and his boyfriend. Little does he know that he is in for much more than he bargained for when the boyfriend's father is not only a former enemy, but also a former lover. Fluffy Christmas one shot, contains smut. AP/SM, HP/DM


**O Awkward Night**

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe and characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, unfortunately not me.

 **Summary:** Draco agrees to spend Christmas Eve with Scorpius and his boyfriend. Little does he know that he is in for much more than he bargained for when the boyfriend's father is not only a former enemy, but also a former lover. Fluffy Christmas one shot, contains smut. AP/SM, HP/DM

 **A/N:** I promise to update Empty Nesters soon, but I had this idea and wanted to get it uploaded before Christmas :) Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

Draco Malfoy knocked impatiently on his son's bedroom door. "Are you ready to go yet?" he called, an irritated tone in his voice. "We are going to be late."

"I'll be right out," Scorpius called back.

Draco huffed in frustration. This whole night was putting him on edge. He had agreed to spend Christmas Eve with his son, his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's father, but Scorpius refused to tell him who they were seeing or where they were going. He didn't know why his son insisted on being so secretive, but it made him incredibly suspicious. It had to be someone he knew or there would be no need to keep the identity a secret, but Draco could not figure out for the life of him who it could be. He had wracked his brain for hours after Scorpius had asked him to participate in the evening, but he had come up with nothing. He hadn't paid enough attention to his schoolmates' lives to know who had sons around Scorpius's age. With another annoyed sigh he knocked again.

Scorpius opened the door and rolled his eyes at his father. "Dad, it's fine. It's okay if we're a few minutes late."

"Malfoys are never late," Draco muttered to himself. "Well, if I knew who we were going to see, maybe I would agree with you, but as you have insisted on keeping this a secret, I would like to be punctual."

Scorpius rolled his eyes once again. "Let me just go grab my gifts, and I'll be ready to go."

"Gifts?" Draco exclaimed in concern. "You said nothing about gifts!"

"Please don't get your knickers in a twist, I put your name on the one for his father too."

"Watch the way you talk to me, young man. You may be 23, but I am still your father."

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm nervous enough as it is, without your anxieties on top of everything."

Draco's expression softened, and he laid a gentle hand on Scorpius's arm. "You're right. It's a big night for everyone, but it will all be okay. I may not know who this man you've been seeing is, but I know how happy you've been since you got together. That's all that really matters to me, you know that."

Scorpius nodded but didn't respond. Instead he took a deep breath and pulled his father down the stairs to the front room, where the fireplace connected to the Floo Network was. He gently pushed his dad in and yelled an address that Draco didn't quite catch.

A minute later, Draco stepped out of the Floo, brushing himself off and straightening his deep blue robes. He was standing in a living room that looked vaguely familiar for some reason. As he continued to look around, he froze, just as Scorpius arrived before him. He whipped around in alarm. "Please tell me that you are not dating a cousin of yours. I know you won't be having any biological children together, but really Scorpius," he hissed quietly, not wanting to alert the residents of the house of their presence.

Scorpius gave him a look that suggested he had grown an extra head. "What?" he hissed back.

"This is the Black house, where your grandmother grew up."

Scorpius chuckled softly. "I didn't even realize that you'd recognize the house, but no I'm not dating my cousin. Honestly, Dad, who do you think I am? The Black house no longer belongs to a member of the Black family."

Draco continued to look at his son in suspicion, but he heard their hosts approaching. He turned around slowly, plastering a polite smile on his face. "Al," Scorpius called excitedly as he slipped past his father and threw himself into his boyfriend's arms. In the split second Draco was able to see the man's face, all that registered was messy black hair and emerald eyes, a mini Harry Potter. Draco felt all of the blood drain from his face and the smile slip from his face in shock as the man that Draco had both been avoiding and thinking about almost constantly over the past two years appeared behind his son. Harry Potter had entered the room and stopped abruptly behind the embracing couple, Draco's shock echoed on the other man's face. That was all that it took to flash Draco back to the last time he had seen the other man.

Two years ago at the Leaky Cauldron…

 _Draco sat at the bar on his way to being completely and thoroughly pissed. He had already downed two pints of lager and a shot of firewhisky. It had been a terrible day, and he just didn't want to think about it anymore. He was ordering another pint when he heard someone sit down next to him. "Rough day?" the person asked him._

 _Draco turned to look at the man who dare intrude on his brooding. He didn't want company; he wanted to wallow. He was about to tell the other man just that when he realized who it was that was speaking to him. Harry Potter had plopped himself onto the stool next to Draco. "Yeah, it's been quite the day," Draco responded with a sigh. He and Harry weren't exactly what Draco would call friends, but they had moved on from their school days. They had even gone so far as to get drinks every once in awhile, usually after being called into Hogwarts to see their children in the Hospital Wing or discuss punishments for their sons. Albus and Scorpius were good friends, but they were also notorious troublemakers._

" _Me too. Let me buy you a drink," he offered, gesturing to the bartender._

 _A moment later, two shots of firewhisky appeared in front of the pair. They clinked their glasses together before downing the liquid. "Wanna talk about it?" Draco asked, breaking the companionable silence._

 _Harry snorted. "About my divorce? Absolutely not." Draco winced, regretting that asked. "I appreciate the effort though. You must be a few drinks in if you're asking about me."_

" _You caught me," Draco responded with a chuckle._

 _The pair continued to drink in earnest, joking around and avoiding any serious conversation. "So divorce?" Draco asked, slurring his words._

 _Harry nodded briskly. "Yup."_

" _I'm sorry," Draco responded with a sympathetic smile._

 _Harry shrugged. "It's been a long time coming."_

" _So what happened?"_

" _It turns out my wife doesn't want to be married to a man who would rather suck cock than have sex with her."_

 _Draco choked on the beer he had just taken a sip of. "You're gay?"_

" _Turns out I am."_

 _Draco wasn't sure what possessed him, it was mostly likely a combination of the alcohol and hearing the words "suck cock" come out of Harry Potter's mouth, but the next thing he knew, he was snogging Harry. He knew that he was the one who had initiated the kiss but Harry was certainly kissing back enthusiastically. When Harry's tongue brushed against his bottom lip, Draco remembered where they were. He pulled back slightly, taking in the man in front of him. His hair was a mess as always. His bright green eyes were darkened with something that could only be interpreted as lust. He was breathing heavily, and his cheeks were flushed. All in all, he looked absolutely irresistible, and that's what gave Draco the courage to say, "We should get out of here."_

 _Harry stared at him for a moment before responding huskily, "I have a room upstairs."_

 _Draco shivered slightly at the tone of his voice. He threw some money on the bar and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him up the stairs to the rooms. Harry stopped in front of room number 9 and opened the door. The moment the door was closed, Draco spun them around, pinning Harry to the door with a searing kiss. Harry moaned into his mouth, causing Draco to shiver once again and press his body fully against the other man's. He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and explored enthusiastically. Harry continued to moan and writhe against Draco which did very lovely things to Draco's insides. "Bed," Harry gasped. "Now."_

 _Draco could not agree more so he backed off and led them to the bed a short distance away. He threw Harry down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, removing his robes in the process. He then leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his once again. He slowly lowered himself all the way down, brushing his clothed erection against Harry's in the process. Harry gasped into his mouth and muttered something. Draco pulled away to ask what he said when his clothes flew off of him and landed in a nice, folded pile in the corner. He looked down at Harry who was now equally naked. He raised an eyebrow, thoroughly impressed. "Wandless spell?" he mumbled as he began to kiss down Harry's neck._

 _Harry nodded in response. Draco continued to kiss down his neck until he found the spot where his neck met his collarbone and nipped lightly, causing Harry to moan again. Draco tilted his hips into Harry's again to increase the volume of his moans. "Merlin, I've wanted to do this forever," Harry said with a gasp of pleasure. Draco paused his ministrations on Harry's neck for a second. He didn't respond because he had no idea what to say. If he was honest with himself, Draco too had wanted to do this for quite awhile. Perhaps since Hogwarts, but that was a lot to consider. He quickly continued his work on Harry's neck and continued to kiss down the other man's chest, stopping to suck on his nipple briefly. He then went on, trailing kisses all the way down to the junction between Harry's thigh and his pelvis, brushing his cheek against Harry's cock. "Please," the other man moaned._

 _Draco didn't need any further explanation, and he certainly didn't need to be asked twice. He slowly lowered his head around Harry's throbbing erection until it was all the way down his throat. Harry grabbed the back of his head and pulled his hair, obviously trying hard not to move his hips. Draco pulled about halfway off before sliding back down once again. He pulled back to create a good suction and worked his tongue along the underside while he created a steady rhythm that had Harry pulling hard on his hair and moaning in earnest. After a few more minutes of this, Harry pulled Draco off of his erection. "Your turn," he husked, flipping their positions so that Draco was now on his back._

 _Draco shook his head. "Fuck me instead," he commanded. Harry nodded enthusiastically before conjuring some lube and sliding one finger into Draco. "More," Draco gasped._

 _Harry complied and entered another finger, sliding them in and out and scissoring them to open up his lover. Draco felt the pleasure building, particularly when he felt Harry brush his prostate. He was using an almost constant string of, "fuck," "Merlin, yes," and "Harry." When he entered a third finger, Draco groaned much louder than he meant to. "Now, please," he requested in between his labored breathing._

 _Harry nodded and conjured more lube to slick on his dick. He took Draco's legs and propped them on his shoulders. He then lined himself up and slowly pressed into the blond man under him. He paused when he was fully in, his pelvis resting against Draco's. He panted with the exertion it took to stay still. "Merlin, so tight. So good," he mumbled._

" _Move," Draco moaned. Harry slowly withdrew and then pushed himself back in, angling his hips to brush against Draco's prostate, eliciting another louder moan. After a few thrusts, they fell into a rhythm that made Draco see stars. Every 3rd or 4th thrust, Harry would make sure to brush his prostate. Draco felt his orgasm building and was about to reach down to stroke himself when he felt Harry's hand do just that. He moaned and thrust up into the hand than encircled him. It took less than 10 strokes before Draco was clenching around Harry, moaning loudly as he exploded all over his hand and chest. Harry continued thrusting and was soon following Draco, cumming hard inside Draco with a groan and a whispered, "Draco."_

 _Harry slowly slid out of the blond and collapsed next to him, dropping a kiss to the side of his head in the process. He mumbled a cleaning spell before falling into a deep sleep._

Draco shook himself out of his flashback. As soon as Draco had known Harry was asleep that night, he had slipped out of bed and Apparated back home. The sex had been phenomenal, but Harry's comment about wanting it for so long had spooked Draco. He wasn't sure if he was more afraid that he meant it or that he hadn't meant it. Draco had come to terms with the fact that he had feelings for the dark haired man quite awhile ago, and after he had had him he couldn't bear being rejected. So instead he ran away and had avoided the man for the following 2 years. Now he was standing right in front of him, both staring at each other in horror while their sons embraced.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded to him, "Draco." 

"Harry," Draco responded quietly.

Their sons pulled away from each other and turned to look at their respective fathers. "So, Dad, this is Albus, my boyfriend."

Draco scowled at his son briefly before turning to Albus, "Nice to see you again, Albus."

A similar conversation was occurring between Scorpius and Harry. When the re-introductions were through, an awkward silence settled over the group. Draco could hear the blood rushing in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest. He had absolutely no bloody clue how to handle this situation. "So, who wants a drink?" Albus asked, clearly just trying to break the silence.

This seemed to break Harry out of a trance. "Yes, great idea, Al. Why don't we all take a seat in the living room and have a drink before dinner?" he suggested, lightly.

Harry began to lead the way, but Scorpius grabbed Draco's arm. "Be nice, please," he begged quietly, giving his father a pleading look.

Draco nodded slowly, vowing to himself that he would make an effort, for his son. This seemed to be enough for Scorpius so he turned and followed Harry. Draco took a deep, calming breath before following as well.

Albus appeared a moment later levitating a tray of firewhisky and glasses next to him. He poured each of them a drink and sat down, snuggling into his boyfriend's side. Draco smiled at the pair. Despite how awkward the night was bound to be, he was glad his son was happy, and now that he knew he was dating his best friend since age 11, he couldn't be happier. He hadn't been aware that the other boy was gay, but it just made so much sense that the two of them were together. "You two look happy," Draco commented in an attempt to start a conversation.

Scorpius gave him a thankful look. "We are. Ecstatic really," Albus answered, dropping a quick kiss on Scorpius's head. "It took forever for us to admit that we had feelings for each other, but once we did everything's been going amazing."

Draco beamed at the couple. "That's wonderful to hear. Now that I know who my sneaky son has been dating, it makes sense how happy he's been."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, that means a lot," Albus responded with a crooked grin.

"Please, call me Draco."

"Draco, then," Albus agreed with a nod.

"So, Albus, what are you up to these days? Scorpius doesn't talk about you much anymore, probably because he'd get that goofy smile on his face and I would have figured out you were dating," Draco said with a chuckle.

Scorpius gave him a sheepish look that confirmed his suspicions. Albus launched into an explanation of his job at the Ministry. After the ice had been broken, the conversation flowed, as did the alcohol. Draco and Harry both participated in the conversation but avoided addressing each other directly. There was a brief lull in conversation before Harry announced that dinner was ready.

Dinner passed without a hitch and only a few awkward pauses in the conversation. After the meal concluded Albus and Scorpius volunteered to clean up, sending their fathers to the living room with the firewhisky. Currently, the pair sat on opposite sides of couch, regarding each other hesitantly over the tops of their glasses. After several minutes of excruciatingly awkward silence, Harry cleared his throat. "You were gone." Draco snapped his head up in alarm, terrified about where this conversation was going. "When I woke up, you were gone." Draco took a large gulp of his firewhisky, not sure what to say. "Why?" Harry demanded.

Draco didn't respond. He couldn't respond. There was no way he could bring himself to tell the truth so instead he shrugged.

Harry sighed and avoided his eyes. "I wanted to wake up next to you, maybe talk about our future. Apparently that was stupid."

Draco felt his heart drop into his stomach. Harry had wanted to talk about their future? As in their future together? "I was scared," Draco responded, before he really knew what he was doing.

Harry looked up from his drink slightly, cocking his head in question. "Scared? Why?"

Draco took a deep breath and gulped the last sip of his firewhisky for courage. "Because I've had feelings for you for years, and I just couldn't see the regret in your eyes when you realized what you'd done. You weren't even divorced yet, and we'd both been completely pissed. I never should have made a move on you that night," Draco lamented, shaking his head.

Harry laughed humorlessly. "So you're telling me you left before I woke up and broke my heart because you were scared?"

Draco's eyes widened at the accusation. "Broke your heart?" he choked out, unsure what else to say.

"I shouldn't say this, but I've had more to drink than I meant to so here it goes. You're the reason Ginny and I got divorced." Draco simply blinked at him. "From the moment I found out you were gay, I thought about what it would be like to be with you constantly. So often, in fact, that Ginny was able to figure out that I liked men. She didn't know it was you, but she eventually realized that I didn't just like men, there was a particular man that I wanted. That was the last straw for her so we got a divorce."

Draco was flabbergasted. Harry had gotten a divorce because of _him_. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it. How was he ever going to make up for his foolishness? "Sweet Salazar, I am a right idiot," he groaned.

Harry laughed heartily. "Too right you are," he responded with a gentle smile. "But in a way, it was probably for the best. Because you're right, we were pissed and I hadn't been divorced yet. The timing wasn't ideal. The devastation that followed wasn't exactly ideal either, but it may have served a purpose."

"I am so sorry, Harry," Draco whispered, moving a bit closer to the other man on the couch.

"I'll forgive you, if you agree to my terms."

"Anything."

"Draco Malfoy, let's repeat that night, but this time you stay the night. And after a relaxing breakfast in bed, maybe even a 2nd round, we talk about our future."

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Done," he answered, continuing to move closer.

"In that case, I forgive you," Harry stated matter-of-factly, before pulling his blond companion onto his lap and kissing him passionately.

Meanwhile in the kitchen….

"Do you think they've had enough alcohol?" Albus whispered, as he gently set all of the dishes in the sink.

Scorpius slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pressing his front to the other man's back and gently leaning his chin on the shoulder in front of him. "Merlin, I hope so. They've gone through ¾ of a bottle of firewhisky. If that's not enough, no amount of alcohol will ever fix this."

Scorpius felt Albus's chuckle against his chest. "True. I just can't stand to see my dad mope anymore."

Scorpius nodded against his shoulder. "I know the feeling. And honestly, they're perfect together. Even if it is a little weird that my future father-in-law is also bound to be my stepfather soon enough."

Albus turned to look at his boyfriend, dislodging Scorpius from his shoulder. "Father-in-law?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Scorpius turned an adorable shade of pink and shrugged. "Is there something you would like to tell me? Or ask, rather?"

"Al," Scorpius whined. "You're ruining everything."

Albus's jaw dropped slightly. "Scorpius, are you planning on proposing?" he breathed, not quite trusting his voice.

Scorpius chewed his lip and nodded, reaching his hand into his pocket to pull out the small box he had been carrying around all night. He refused to look at Albus and instead stared down at his shoes. He heard Al laughing and started to feel sick to his stomach. "Scorpius, look at me," Al said gently, brushing his hair out of his face.

Scorpius obeyed reluctantly and was shocked by what he saw. His boyfriend stood in front of him holding out a box identical to the one he was holding. "You...what?...when?"

"Well, if things went well with our fathers, I was planning on doing it tonight."

It was Scorpius's turn to laugh. He laughed until there were tears forming in his eyes, and he clutched his sides. Albus simply looked on with an amused smile. "We really are perfect for each other," Scorpius commented happily, when he finally contained his mirth. "I had the exact same plan."

Albus laughed as well, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "Well this is not exactly the romantic proposal I had planned, but I take it that we're getting married?" he asked, squeezing Scorpius tighter.

He felt Scorpius nod into his chest. "I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Scorp. Forever and always." He then gently pushed his boyfriend out of his embrace so that he could slip the ring onto his finger. The ring that Al had picked out for Scorpius was a thick, silver band with snakes engraved around the band. It had one large emerald in the center, flanked by some smaller diamonds.

Scorpius gasped when he saw it. "This is the most Slytherin ring I've ever seen in my life. I absolutely love it!" he gushed, opening the box that held Al's ring to slip it on his finger. The ring that Scorpius had purchased was a little more subtle, knowing that is what his now fiancé would appreciate. It too had a silver band, thinner than Scorpius's, and the front was braided with small diamonds. It was understated and a little feminine, but Scorpius was positive that Albus preferred it that way.

"Oh, Scorp, it's perfect," Al choked out, and when Scorpius looked up from his finger to his face, there were tears in his eyes.

"Oi, you know how I am when you cry," he reprimanded with a smile.

Albus stuck out his tongue. "What do we say we check on our fathers, huh?" he suggested, pulling something out of the pocket of his robes. "Look what I found in my old room."

"Extendable ears?" Scorpius asked with a chuckle. "I haven't used one of these in ages."

With that, the two crept to the entrance to the kitchen and let the ears do their job. "Draco Malfoy, let's repeat that night, but this time you stay the night. And after a relaxing breakfast in bed, maybe even a 2nd round, we talk about our future."

Both boys promptly dropped their ears and looked at each other with wide eyes. "So I know that this was the end goal, but I really didn't want to hear our fathers talking about shagging," Albus whispered with a shudder.

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "At least the plan worked?" he responded optimistically.

Albus suddenly got a mischievous look on his face. "It did! That also means, they'll probably be busy for awhile, wouldn't you agree?"

Scorpius smirked, as he caught onto what Al was suggesting. "Yes, I would say they'll be preoccupied. How about you give me a tour of your childhood room?" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Al offered him his arm and Apparated them up to do just that.

Back in the living room...

When Draco had run out of oxygen, he pulled back slightly to admire the man beneath him. Harry nuzzled into his neck, nipping and kissing at Draco's pulse point. "Where do you suppose the boys got off to?" Harry murmured, head still buried in the other man's neck. Draco chuckled softly and shook his head. "What?" Harry asked, looking up at his blond haired companion.

Draco smirked down at him. "If I had to make an educated guess, I would say they're probably in a very similar position to us, but perhaps with less clothes on." The next thing Draco knew he was pushed unceremoniously onto the floor. He gave a very undignified squawk and glared at Harry. "What was that for?!" he demanded indignantly.

Harry's eyes sparkled with mirth. "For making me think about my son's sex life," he responded with a grimace.

Draco continued to pout from the floor and crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't see how giving me a sore bum in any way makes up for that."

Harry gave him a mock sympathetic look that quickly turned heated as he pulled Draco back into his lap. "I can think of much better ways to give you a sore bum," he whispered, tracing the shell of Draco's ear with his tongue.

Draco shivered slightly, both at his words and what he was currently doing to his ear. "I think you should kiss it and make it better first," Draco responded petulantly.

Instead of responding, Harry bit down on Draco's earlobe and nodded. "Shall we move this to the bedroom?" he asked, pushing Draco back onto his back, with his legs in Harry's lap.

Draco simply shook his head. "The boys are busy; we're all alone. Just take me here." The statement was followed by a look that Draco was quite sure could melt an ice cap, and Harry was doing just that. Harry groaned before he slowly lowered his body on top of the blond man who was splayed out on his couch, just waiting for him to make a move. He then captured Draco's lips in several gentle kisses until Draco growled in frustration and pulled him all the way down into a proper snog.

Al's childhood room…

Scorpius had Al pushed up against the door of his childhood room, his entire body pressed against the other man's so closely that it was hard to tell where Scorpius ended and Al began. The pair were completely immersed in their kiss until they heard a startled yelp from downstairs. They both paused, and Scorpius pulled back slightly. "Do I even want to know what that was?" he whispered, his breath brushing across Al's lips.

"Whatever it was, it sounded painful, so no probably not," Al responded, ghosting a kiss over his lover's lips.

Scorpius nodded in response and cast a few spells so that no one could hear what was happening inside the room and they couldn't hear what was happening outside of it. Al showed his appreciation by continuing where they had left off. Scorpius moaned into his mouth and slid a leg in between Al's, gently pressing against his budding erection. This caused Al to gasp into the kiss and break away. "Bed," he suggested, before giving Scorpius a light shove to start him moving backward. Never one to relinquish control quite that easily, Scorpius spun them around, shoving Al onto his back on the bed and quickly climbing on top of him, making sure to press his thigh against Al's erection. He made quick work of Al's clothes, leaving the man naked and hard. Scorpius took that as his cue to step back and admire his gorgeous fiancé. "Scorp," Al whined, wiggling his hips in hopes of finding some friction.

Scorpius smirked at the other man. "What?" he asked innocently. "Don't you want me to remove my clothes as well?"

Al groaned. "Yes, but I would appreciate it if you did it quickly."

Scorpius cocked his head to the side. "But don't you want me to give you a little show?" he asked with a mock pout.

"Scorpius, I swear to Merlin, if you are not naked in the next 5 seconds, I will take that ring back."

Scorpius responded by sticking his tongue out at his desperate fiancé but spelled his clothes off and onto the chair in the corner of the room nonetheless. "Happy now?"

"I would be much happier if your cock was in my ass right about now."

"What a filthy mouth you have," Scorpius reprimanded in jest before capturing Al's lips with his and sliding his hand down to slowly stroke his erection.

"Get on with it, Malfoy," Al growled into the kiss.

"Can't a guy try to make love to his fiancé in celebration of their engagement?"

"No!" Al exclaimed in frustration. "Maybe later, but right now I just need to feel you inside me."

Scorpius shivered and felt his cock twitch at Al's words. He decided that they had had enough teasing, and it was time to get to business. He slid the hand that wasn't currently caressing his lover's erection down, wandlessly conjuring lube that quickly slicked his fingers. He then slid one of these fingers slowly into Al's puckered entrance. Al groaned as he breached the ring of muscle and tensed slightly before relaxing into his touch. Scorpius continued to stroke him while his finger searched for the bundle of nerves deep inside him. He brushed against it, making Al call out. "Another," he gasped in pleasure.

Scorpius slowly pulled his finger out and added another, scissoring the two and making sure to hit Al's prostate with every thrust of his fingers. "Scorp, please. I'm already so close," he begged.

Scorpius nodded and wrapped his hand around the base of Al's erection to stave off an orgasm. He swiftly added a third finger to finish stretching the gorgeous man beneath me. "I love you," Scorpius breathed, leaning in for a brief kiss before conjuring more lube to slick on his cock.

"I love you too," Al whispered into the kiss. This quickly turned into an ecstatic moan, as Scorpius slowly pushed himself all the way in. "Salazar, Scorp. Move, please. I need you," he mumbled, almost incoherently. He always got this way when he was drinking: desperate and needy.

Scorpius pulled himself out before sliding back in. He repeated these gentle thrusts a few times before working himself into a quicker, harder rhythm. Al was panting and gasping beneath him, which only encouraged Scorpius. He changed the angle of his thrusts to hit Al's prostate with each thrust, turning the gasps into groans. Scorpius sped up his thrusts, knowing that his fiancé was close, and so was he. He released the pressure on the base of Al's cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Scorpius pulled himself almost completely out before slamming back into Al's prostate, making them both lose themselves in the pleasure. Al's orgasm began a split second before Scorpius's, the clenching of his muscles around Scorpius's erection pushing him over the edge. They both cried out the other's name in unadulterated pleasure.

After the pair had ridden out their respective orgasms, Scorpius collapsed on top of Al, still inside of him. He didn't care that he was lying in Al's cum or that they were both covered in sweat. He just needed to be as close as possible to this beautiful, amazing man below him. He began to pepper featherlight kisses all over Al's face. "Al," he whispered reverently, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"Yeah?" Al asked, starting to look slightly worried.

"We're engaged!" Scorpius exclaimed, a few tears slipping out of his eyes, mixed with a disbelieving laugh.

Al smiled up at his wonderful fiancé. "That we are," he responded, pushing some of Scorpius's hair out of his eyes and brushing away a few tears. "You're stuck with me now." He leaned up to give Scorpius another kiss and silently cast a cleaning spell. He then pulled Scorpius down next to him and cuddled into his chest. A moment later, the pair were fast asleep, entwined in each other's arms.

In the living room…

Draco awoke the next morning, surprised to find that he and Harry were still on the couch in the living room. They must have fallen asleep straight away and never got a chance to move the bedroom. Harry was half on top of him, arms wrapped around him tightly even in sleep. Draco couldn't help but think it was most likely to make sure he stayed this time. Draco understood, but he sure as hell wasn't going anywhere this time. He may have been pretty pissed the night before, but he couldn't remember a time that he was happier than this in recent history. He sighed contently and nuzzled his face into Harry's messy hair. He dropped a kiss to the top of his head and felt the other man stir.

"I believe I was promised breakfast in bed," he murmured, not wanting Harry to fall back asleep.

Harry groaned softly, obviously not particularly thrilled to have been woken up. "We're not in a bed," he pointed out grumpily.

"Fair point," Draco conceded with a pout.

"Plus, I think I hear our sons making breakfast in the kitchen, and I'm sure they have plenty to say to us."

Draco chuckled, his chest rumbling beneath Harry's face. "Plus it's Christmas so I suppose we should have breakfast all together."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Harry. I must say this is one of the better starts to a Christmas than I've had in a long time."

Harry beamed at him before dropping a brief kiss on his lips. Draco wanted nothing more than to pull him closer and snog his brains out, but he knew they needed to go face their sons. Instead, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, waiting for Harry to stand up before following suit. He slipped an arm around the dark haired man's waist, and the pair made their way to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted them was of their sons, both flour covered, tangled together in a tender kiss. Harry subtly cleared his throat. "Happy Christmas, boys," he greeted brightly.

The two broke apart and turned to regard their fathers who were still in a partial embrace. Scorpius cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the two of them, not wanting to give away that the whole thing had been orchestrated by Albus and him. "Sweet Merlin, he looks exactly like you when he does that," Harry whispered to Draco.

Draco laughed but couldn't argue. He and his son certainly shared many traits. "Don't give us that look," Draco reprimanded with a smile. "This is exactly what you wanted to happen."

Scorpius and Al adopted identical innocently shocked looks, while Harry sputtered from his side. "What do you mean they wanted this?!" he demanded.

Draco turned to Harry with a mock pitying look. "You're lucky you're pretty because you are terribly unobservant."

"Hey! I'm Savior of the Wizarding World, thank you very much!" He ended this with a wink to assure Draco there were no hard feelings. "Did you really plan this?" he asked, turning to his son and Scorpius.

They exchanged a look before Al nodded. "We were hoping that this would happen."

"But why?" Harry asked, looking between the two.

"Because you've both been miserable too long. We knew you had the hots for each other; it was painfully obvious. So we figured we'd get you liquored up, leave you alone, and see what happened," Scorpius explained matter-of-factly.

Harry took a moment to process this before stepping forward and embracing both boys. "Thank you," was all he said.

"Anytime, Dad," Al responded. "Although, I like Draco. I think you should keep him."

"I think that's the plan," Harry stated, turning back to catch Draco's eye. He was met with the sight of Draco blushing but nodding in agreement.

"Great!" Al exclaimed. "Because we actually have something to share as well."

Harry stepped back so that he was in line with Draco, who immediately slid his arm around his waist and gently pulled him backwards so his back was pressed against Draco's chest. "Share away," Draco encouraged, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder.

The pair exchanged another look before each taking a deep breath. Then in unison they announced, "We're engaged!"

Draco immediately straightened up and let go of Harry, each man going to hug his own son. "Congrats!" they both exclaimed, before switching and hugging the other's son.

"That's amazing news, really great!"

"You two are perfect together!"

The couple blushed but were beaming from ear to ear. "Thanks!"

"So," Draco began. "Spill it. Who proposed to who?"

With that, Al and Scorpius launched into the story of their unconventional but perfect proposal. The quartet sat down for breakfast, still excitedly discussing the impending marriage and the new relationship between the older men. As it turns out, sometimes the most awkward of nights can turn into the happiest of Christmases.


End file.
